unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Evil Guy Super Show!
The Super Evil Guy Super Show! is a show on SMK Radio. It stars Evil Guy. The show had 4 seasons with 13 episodes each, for a total of 52. There was also a crossover movie with George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures. The show mostly focuses on Evil Guy's Cupcake destroying schemes, as other episodes focus on the Mario Series. Evil Guy's main foe in his schemes is New Mario.there in total 4 season that aired,but atually the show has in total 8 seasons those other season din,t air but all those season have as all others 13 episodes.but they say they are gonna air in 2010 we have a few episode names Characters Main Characters *Evil Guy *Pickle betrayed evil guy in season 5 *Shadow Kirby *FERNANDO *wario replaces pickle Villians *New Mario *New Luigi *Luigi *Peach *Cupcake King *pickle joined in season 5 Other Characters *Toads *Some tiny moron that nobody cares about *George W. Bush *Barney *Yoshi *Dora the Explorer *Para-Hoopa *Goombario *Goombella *Waluigi *Ronald McDonald *Hitario *Lucas *Kumatora *Aberham Lincoln *Pikachu *Stickmen *Emoticonnor *Mario *Wario *Parayoshi *Kogasa *Some Random Person Who Happens To Be Walking By Cameos *? *! *1 Episodes *Note: Due to lack of interest, not all episodes are up yet. Season 1 *101: The First Cupcake Destroying Scheme *102: It's Raining Bacon! *103: The Cheese Haters' Revenge *104: New Mario's First Attack *105: Shadow Kirby Appears *106: Travel to the WHOA!verse *107: Goombella's Transformation *108: It's FERNANDO! *109: Lucas Appears *110: The Great Cupcake Danger *111: The Cupcake King's Revival *112: New Mario's Challenge *113: New Mario's Ultimate Cupcake Machine Season 2 *201: The Toad Town Home *202: Cupcakes of DOOM *203: Foes New and Old *204: Return to Evil Guy Tower *205: The Greatest Cupcake *206: Shy Guy Armada *207: Journey to the Black House *208: The Cheese Lover's Convention *209: Cupcake Days in Toad Town *210: Super Mario Cookies *211: Lucas is Back... With a Friend *212: The Moon Sprites, Part 1 *213: The Moon Sprites, Part 2 Season 3 *301: Regrouping at Home *302: A Mysterious Warning *303: The New Threat *304: Ronald McDonald's Racing Challenge *305: Return to the Black House *306: Cookies, Cupcakes, and Challenges *307: Ronald McDonald's Revenge *308: The Sermon of Reverand Tryclyde *309: New Mario and the Cupcakes *310: The Cupcake Cannon *311: The Day Cupcakes Struck Back *312: The End of Evil Guy Tower *313: Dark Evil Guy Attacks Season 4 *401: Hitario Challenges Evil Guy *402: The Greatest Race *403: The League of Cupcakes *404: The New Home *405: New Mario's Plumbing Service *406: The Destruction of Toad Town *407: Kidnapping Waluigi *408: Escaping from the Cupcake-ruled Future, Part 1 *409: Escaping from the Cupcake-ruled Future, Part 2 *410: Crashing the Cupcake Party *411: When Cupcakes ATTACK! *412: Taking Down Cupcake Castle *413: The Final Cupcake Destroying Scheme Season 5 {not aired yet} *501 no!!!! new mario has a new cupcake factory!!!!! *502 destroy the cupcake factory!!!! part 1 *503 Destroy the cupcake factory!!!! part 2 *504 new mario vs evil guy! part 1 *505 new mario vs evil guy! part 2 *506 saving Don Fernando! *507 pickle the betrayer! *508 wario joins evil guy to destroy the cupcake factory *509 shadow kirby appears! *510 new mario,s suprise attack! part 1 *511 new mario,s suprise attack! part 2 *512 new mario,s suprise attack! part 3 Special Movie: Evil Guy & George W. Bush's Excellent Adventure Stupid Sequel to this program *NintenDO together with Commonware annouced in E1 the sequel: The New Super Evil Guy Super Show! Category:Shows